The Meeting
by Elle6
Summary: A Response the a challenge on WIKTT. The plumbing at Hogwarts had gone wrong and Hermione has to share a bathroom with Snape. How does this perfect know-it-all end up sharing a shower with Snape? *Complete!*


**The Meeting**

By Elle

Response to a WIKTT challenge

"The Hogwarts Plumbing is all messed up and somehow Hermione and Snape are forced to share a bathroom. It could be just them or all the teachers or whoever you want.  They must accidentally see each other, naked."

Must include one of the following phrases:

" The room erupted like a giant Howler"

" ..Showering with Snape"

"She shivered at the touch"

"…let out a piercing scream."

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...not even the plot this time!

~~~~~

            An interesting story was played out one year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, former Head Girl and top of her graduating class, had just begun to work as charms teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  She was happy and content. Headmaster Doumbledore was pleased with her work, and her classes were going along smoothly. Everything was fine. She enjoyed talking with the other Professors in their lounge, and had a nice room in the teacher's quarters between her old mentor, Prof. McGonnagal, and Prof. Snape. 

            So just how did she end up **showering with Snape**? Well, it all began one night in the teachers lounge. Headmaster Doumbledore walked in and looked around, most of the teachers were there, so he cleared his throat to gain their attention and began talking.

            'We seem to have a slight plumbing problem.' He said looking worried. 'Nearly half of your bathrooms have been clogged up. We have no idea how this happened, or what is doing the clogging, but until the problem is resolved most of you will be sharing your bathroom with someone else. I will post the list of who is to share with whom on the door. Have a good evening everyone.' He turned around and stuck a short piece of parchment on the door, and then left.

            **The room erupted like a giant Howler.** The Professors were outraged.  All of them enjoyed their private bathrooms immensely.  The idea of having to share with someone indefinitely was horrifying. 

            A few of the Professors went to look at the parchment immediately, but Hermione didn't. She sat down with Prof. McGonnagal sure that if she were to share a bathroom with anyone it would be with her mentor turned friend. 

            'I wonder what is clogging the pipes.' Prof. McGonnagal said.

            'Oh, Minerva, it's probably just some prank care of the Weasley twins. Sarah and Sammie get into more trouble than their father did with his twin.' Hermione sighed. 'I haven't heard from Fred or George in the longest time.'

            'Not many people have, but they are very busy. Even though Voldemort is gone and even though they are sharing their duties being Ministers of Magic must be a great strain.' Minerva said. 'I wonder about these new bathroom arrangements. I assume that we will be sharing one, but I wonder about the others.' Minerva smiled her wicked grin. 'I wonder who will share with Severus. Wouldn't fancy that myself, nor do I think anyone else would.'

            'Well, speaking of the bathroom arrangements, I guess I might as well go take a look, and then I think I'll head back to my room. I was silly in doing all my tests at one time. That just means mounds of exams to grade in a few days.' Hermione grinned at Minerva and walked up to the door.

            _Sprout and Binns_

_            McGonnagal and Vector_

_            Snape and Granger_

            Hermione turned bright red. She quickly left the room and walked to her bedroom. She sat at her desk, staring absentmindedly at the exams in front of her thinking hard.  She knew she couldn't go without a bath for more than two days, and she liked to take one every morning. So she couldn't just try to use the public toilets until the problem was solved. Then she had an idea. 

            'I'll simply wait until 2 am to take my bath. He can't possibly be using it then.' Hermione smiled and began actually marking the exam in front of her.

~~~~~~

            That night Hermione went to sleep as usual, but murmured a charm around her to wake her up at the appropriate time. When it was 2am Hermione got out of bed, grabbed her towel and razor and walked into the bathroom. It was empty and silent.  She quickly walked over to the large tub and began to fill it with water. She slipped out of her nightgown and into her robe as she went to the cupboards to choose her bubble bath. 

            When the tub had been filled, she slipped in and lay on her back in the deep water. She almost fell asleep, but then quickly dunked her head under the water, and swam over to where her shampoo and conditioner lay near the edge.

            She slowly washed her thick hair, enjoying the feeling, and then went under the water to swim back and forth to rinse her hair. She had always been able to hold her breath for long periods of time, and so she was under the water for a few minutes. When she popped her head back out of the hot water she gasped for air and then rubbed her eyes so that she could see. She **let out a piercing scream.**  The sight she beheld was one that she had never imagined. There, standing right before her was the Potions Master, naked as the day he was born, with his towel halfway off. 

            He wasn't moving, just standing there staring at her. Hermione quickly realized that even though the tub was very deep in some places, where she was wasn't one of those places. She moved her upper body back under the water, and then turned her head away.

            'Prof. Snape.' Hermione said, not sure of what she should say.

            He seemed to realize where he was again, and closed his towel.  'I'm sorry; I didn't think that anyone was in here. I'll be leaving now.'

            'No, wait. I'm already done.' Hermione said. Her cheeks were turning bright red, and yet she could tell that her body was welcoming the sight of Snape's rather large manhood.  'Just, go over in the closet for a moment while I get changed.'

            'Thank you.' Snape said. He walked over to the large closet with all the different soaps and shampoos in it. He had to admit that the feeling in his lower regions was very strained and that he really had enjoyed looking at her before she had lowered herself.

            Hermione quickly stepped out of the bath and magicked herself dry. She normally enjoyed slowly towel drying herself, but tonight there was no way in hell she was staying here any longer than necessary. She wrapped a towel around her head and was stepping over to grab her shampoo and bubble bath when she slipped and fell right back into the bath.

            Snape heard a loud banging sound and then a splash. He peaked his head out of the closet, but couldn't see Hermione anywhere. One of her towels was on the side of the bath, half of the towel in the bath.

            'Miss. Granger?' He called into the room. He didn't receive and answer, so he walked quickly over to the bath, and looked in. Hermione was at the bottom of the bath, and it looked like she had been knocked out.

            'Shit,' said Snape and he looked around. But he couldn't think of anyway to save her other than jumping in.  So he jumped in, and swam over to where her form lay at the bottom of the pool. He quickly grabbed her up and brought her out of the bath. He lay her down on the floor, and placed a dry towel over her naked form. The he quickly found a towel to cover himself with.  He felt for breathing and finding that she was breathing softly he shook her shoulders and tried to wake her.  

Her eyes slowly opened to find a man hovering above her, much to close to make out who it was.  She simply wanted him to stop shaking her until her head stopped pounding. So she did what seemed like the most logical thing at the time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  At first he didn't respond, but soon the kiss became very passionate. Hermione was glad that the shaking had stopped.

They kissed for a few minutes, and then he pulled away. 'Miss Granger.' He said, astonished at her kiss, and at his own reaction.

'Prof. Snape.' Hermione said, realizing for the first time where she was and who she had been kissing.  'I'm sorry. I didn't realize...I just wasn't....' Hermione blushed, but Snape put a finger over her lips to quiet her. **She shivered at the touch **of his cold finger.

'No explanations.' He said as he leaned in to kiss her again.  Eventually the towels coving them were lost in their tangle of bodies. 

Snape had never wanted to thank the Weasley twins for their stupid pranks before, but the next day in class he awarded them ten points to Gryffindor. And their charms teacher seemed to be in an even better mood than normal, even though she kept yawning.

That night Hermione entered the bathroom to find her lover waiting for her patiently.  They enjoyed a nice shower together, enjoying the seat off in the corner of it. Then they retired to his rooms for the night.

~~~~~~         


End file.
